Rag Doll
by hazelAC405
Summary: Sam has a secret only Carly knows. She hoped he would never come back, but our past eventually comes back to haunt us in our most vulnerable moments in life. "Don't leave me, Freddie," she whispered. Freddie touched his forehead with hers,"I won't Sam I-"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I'm back from my MIA! :D YAY! this is my first time trying to write iCarly so sorry if they seem OOC.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I don't own iCarly, 3oh!3, or Girly Cow :/  
**

Her body hit the wall like a rag doll. She refused to give in to his needs, refused to show how badly he would break her. Pale arms covered her bruised face as she tried to cover her defenseless body against his kicks. Long blonde curls everywhere as she bit her bottom lip with every kick until she could taste blood. _'Please,'_ she prayed, _'let him be done.'_ He kept screaming over and over, "YOU'RE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU FUCKING FAILURE! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE AMANDA AND MELANIE, YOU FUCKING SLUT?"

_Amanda was only a year and a half older than her and Melanie, but she was the perfect child; a prodigy. Then along came the twins, Melanie followed in the footsteps of Amanda while Sam was always a bit of a troublemaker. As the girls got older, Amanda got accepted in a private school for the top students of Seattle. The following year, Melanie also got accepted; which left Sam alone and hated among her parents. Everything changed after Melanie left. Her father never smiled, her mother was always out and coming home at different times of the night. She tried to make them happy, stopped sleeping in class and paying more attention. She promised them she would bring home better grades. Everything was going great, until kids on the playground started teasing her, calling her mother a whore, father a drunk, and herself dirty, and smelly. It wasn't her fault; they were only getting by her father's low income of a trash collector. She didn't have many clothes, barely got enough to eat at home, and showered in her neighbor's pool when they weren't home. Her plan was working so good until a kid at recess picked a fight with her. Calling her names and her family worthless, pushing, and shoving her small body to the ground. Finally, she gave in to his temptations and left him bruised and broken. Her father never heard the end of it. When she got home, he slapped her across the face, hard, and sent her flying against the wall. Tears leaked from her blue eyes, as he yelled at her for being weak._

She opened her eyes and looked up from her fetal position on the floor; pushed her bloody hair back to get a better view. He had collapsed on the couch, beer bottle in his hand. She silently got up, grabbed her backpack, and exited the front door. She ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her. She didn't want to show up to Carly's looking like this. Freddork would most defiantly be there, and the questions would arise. She wasn't ready for this, not again anyway. She stopped, realizing where she was. How did she make it across town without realizing it? Carly's building was on the other side of the street; she had made it to the park they used to play in when they were younger. Somewhere along her run, it had started to rain. She was soaked to the bone. Grudgingly, she trudged across the street, past Lewbert's whines of his clean floor and up the long stairs.

But at the end, she didn't know which door to knock. Left or right? She pulled her phone out of her heavy jeans to call Carly when she heard her name being called behind her.

"Sam?" She turned so fast, her hair whipped around her face. She scrunched her nose as she saw who it was.

"What do you want dork?" she scowled, crossing her arms over her black and pink polka-dotted tee. She felt a breeze hit her bare arms as an uncontrolled shiver consumed her thin body.

He took a step closer to her face, cupping her cheek and lifting her chin upwards to his eye level. She was frozen, he never held her so close since their kiss on the fire escape 3 years ago. "Sam, what happened to you?"

That single sentence broke her faze. She quickly ripped her bruised face away from his hands. Piercing blue eyes locked with his chocolate brown ones. She growled, "What's it to ya?"

She made the move to turn and walk away from him, but he locked his hands around her arms. She seethed in pain as he held on to her bruised arms. He loosened his grip at the sound of her pain. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Her face softened at the sound of his voice. Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes, waiting to spill out. She violently shut her eyes to stop to tears in their tracks. "Sam…" he said slowly, "talk to me."

She scoffed. "Why? So you can call me weak? Dirty? A piece of shit? Well I've got news for you Fredward, I'm not Carly. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl now," she said through gritted teeth. His expression never changed. He kept his solemn eyes locked with hers.

"Sam," he began, "who ever told you that were probably weak, dirty, and a piece of shit. I know you Puckett, and you are neither of those. And I am quite aware that you can take care of yourself. You are Samantha Puckett after all." He chuckled at the end.

She smirked at his words, "You're damn right I am!"

"So then, what's the problem? Why won't you tell me what happened to you? Or who did this?" he held up her bloodstained locks in her face.

She couldn't look at him. "I…..can't Freddie….I just…can't. I've held it for so long….you….I….no." she fought for the right words, expression, anything that she could without actually telling him. The tears threatened again in her eyes. Those blue eyes that held a glassy look every time she attained a new bruise, cut, or break.

He pulled her soaked frame into a slight hug as she relaxed her body and molded into his taller frame. The tears never touched his dry shirt. "Come inside, I'll give you something warm until Carly comes home from her National Honors Society meeting." Her mind said no but the shiver her body made told him yes. He turned to unlock the door and pulled away from her, when she tugged on his jacket to stay warm. He chuckled under his breath when they met the warmth of his apartment. They quickly made it to Freddie's room, surprisingly quiet. He pulled a gray t-shirt and some sweat pants from a few drawers and threw them at her. "Here, shower and put these on, I'll be outside making some hot tea."

Sam nodded in response. Freddie was shocked that by the time he had finished Sam had only said a few words to him since the hall. He was starting to get worried about her mental health. They sat on the couch, watching _Girly Cow _when a phone rang.

"_I said no more teachers and no more books,  
I got a kiss under the bleachers,  
Hoping that nobody looked.  
Lips like licorice,  
Tongue like candy,  
Excuse me miss but can I get your panties?"_

A severe blush spread like wildfire across Freddie's cheeks when he heard the familiar ring tone. Sam looked at him, bewildered, but started to chuckle as he frantically searched for his phone to stop the ring tone. "Wow Fredwina, I didn't think you had it in you."

He glared at her from across the room, "just help me find my cell phone, Sam."

"Whatever helps you get by the day." She rose from the couch, slipping off the blanket she had stolen from Freddie's room. As she lifted the couch cushion, the song ended. The door rattled on its hinges. Sam jumped. She began to slowly creep towards the back of the living room, leading off to Freddie's room, as he opened the door.

"Freddie! Is Sam here? Is she alright?" Carly stumbled through the door. She spotted blond curls behind the couch. Carly ran towards and embraced her in an air tight hug. Sam stiffened but relaxed when she realized it was Carly, and tightened the hug. "Sam, I just got a call from your mom. She wants to know where you went," Carly said, pulling away. Baby blues went straight down to the mauve carpet. Pulling away from Carly's grasp, she sat back on the couch. "Sam, what happened?" Carly said, sitting next to Sam. Sam had pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I found her like that," a deep voice behind Carly said. It was the first time they had acknowledged Freddie since Carly had come in.

"What do you mean, Freddie?" Carly said, looking from Sam to Freddie, and back to Sam. "Sam, what's going on?"

Sam finally looked directly at Carly, trying in vain to avoid Freddie's curious glance. "He's…..He's back, Carly." Her blank blue eyes began to tear as Sam looked away from her best friends. She hated them to see her like this, so weak, so vulnerable. Freddie had never seen tears at the verge of falling on the petit blond. Carly stood up with vacant eyes. She looked over at the sniffing blond and grabbed her arm, tugging her to get up. "Sam, we're leaving, come on." She said in a strong voice.

"WH-what? Carly, you know what he can do. I can't put you through that! Not again…" Sam said that last part as quietly as she could. Freddie looked between the two girls, trying to put the missing pieces together.

"Sam…Carly…what's going on?" he said slowly.

Sam jumped up from her position on the couch, glaring at Freddie. "It's none of your business, Freddo."

"It is defiantly my business when one of my best friends shows up at me door, soaked to the bone, and blood all over her clothes!" He said, anger bubbling up inside.

Sam scoffed, "You don't know anything, so just shut up ok? Things aren't that easy that you can just give me some clean clothes and let me clean up ok?" Sam said, crossing her arm as she held an angry smirk on her lips.

With a roll of his eyes, he continued to vent, "Maybe it could be, if you just tell me what's going on!"

"Sam…he has the right to know. We kind of dragged him into this." Carly said, dropping her hand softly on Sam's shoulder.

Sam's tense shoulders relaxed. With an audible sigh she responded, "Fine…"

Freddie smile, "Thanks."

"Well you know how my mother is always single. That's because-"

"SAMANTHA PUCKET YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE BEFORE I DRAG YOUR FILTHY BODY OUT HERE MYSELF!"

"Carly, you can't let him in. No matter what, please don't let him in."

**Sorry it might be short. I'll try to get a chapter up each week depending on my schedule. Hope you liked it though, I'm trying to get back into my writing. I forgot how much I fully enjoyed getting lost in my own little world. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Guess I'm just that excited about this story. I've never uploaded a new Chapter this fast, or I just have too much time on my Friday nights (for the first time in a while, actually). I want to thank those who read and reviewed, you guys made my weekend better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or anything else, besides Thomas and Amanda Puckett. **

**Previously:**

"_Well you know how my mother is always single. That's because-"_

_ "SAMANTHA PUCKET YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE BEFORE I DRAG YOUR FILTHY BODY OUT HERE MYSELF!" _

_ "Carly, you can't let him in. No matter what, please don't let him in."_

**Chapter 2**

Sam started to inch back towards Freddie's room again. Her worried eyes made Carly start to shake. "Freddie, stall them for as long as possible. I'll text you when it's safe." Freddie nodded. Carly turned and grabbed Sam's arm towards Freddie's room. "Sam, come on." She snapped out of her trance and picked up her pace. The door clicked closed as the rattling began to increase.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" came from behind the door. Freddie closed his eye to check through the peep hole. The woman had on a tight purple and white polka-dotted top, with a plunging neckline, and black jeggings with purple pumps. Her short spiky blond hair stuck out in odd places as her make-up looked worn and smudged. She wore the same angry smirk Sam wore whenever he did something to annoy her. "Well are you going to open up or just stare at me, pretty boy?" she said, in a harsh tone. Her arms crossed her chest and Freddie felt as if he was looking at an older version of Sam. His phone vibrated in his pants pocket as he received a text.

_It's cool. _

_Carly._

Freddie unlatched the front door as the woman barged into his home. She looked around, searching every room until she came back to the living room. "Well….where is she?" she asked.

He looked at her, confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Where's Sam? I came looking for my delinquent of a daughter. I know the bitch is here, so where are you hiding her?"

Freddie was amazed that someone could call Sam their daughter and foul-mouthed words about said person in the same sentence. "I don't know. I didn't see her at school today. I thought she would be at home since Carly isn't home yet."

"Oh don't bitch me! I know that slut is in here somewhere. I just have to find her."

"Why do you doubt me?"

"Because she always talks about you! I've seen the way you look at her, I'm not stupid boy."

He blushed. "How would you know? You're never around! Always out with different men and coming home at different hours of the night, no wonder Sam's always at Carly's! At least she can eat whenever she wants; I doubt you ever find her at home." His pent up anger finally melted away. Everything he had ever wanted to tell her, he had said in less than two minutes. His chest heaved from his anger at the older woman, who just smirked at him.

"Have you ever heard of a chill pill, Benson?" she continued to keep her malicious smirk on her flushed face. "Sam wouldn't be where she is today if it wasn't for me. You don't know what we've gone through, so stop bitching, you sound like your mother."

He froze at the last part of her comment. How did she know his mother? Was there something he didn't know about his mother? Questions filled his brain as she cackled at him. "So you don't know? It figures she wouldn't want her precious son knowing the truth."

Freddie opened his mouth to retaliate when a deep voice roared behind him, "Where is she?"

His eyes widened at the sound. He wasn't prepared to take on another Puckett, if that was possible. "Excuse but who are you?"

Freddie turned and saw that he had a light brown stubble dust across his face, crazy, wild dirty blond curls everywhere with deep green eyes that bore into him. His clothes were ragged and stained as if he hadn't changed in days; his whole being smelled of booze. An empty bottle slipped from his dirty hands to his mother's clean kitchen table; his eyes never left Freddie. "I heard that that blond slut has been fucking you. Is that true boy?"

"No sir."

"Well then what other reason does she have for being at your house?"

"She's just a friend, sir."

"Mr. Puckett."

"Mr. Puckett."

His look lingered on Freddie as he motioned for Pam to come over. With a roll of eyes, she stood next to him. Arms crossed over her chest she asked, "What?"

His eyes turned a hazy green as he turned to her annoyed face. The look in her eyes changed from annoyed to intense as he glared at her. "You talk to me with respect, not as if I'm one of your man whores you fuck with every night, you dirty slut."

"If you don't want to be here, Thomas, just leave!" the look in her baby blues stayed intense as he continued to glare at her with his hazy greens.

Keys clanged behind the front door. The sound of the lock turning and the door being pushed open and closed was heard in the silence. Heels clicked on the wooden floor as they got louder, closer. Freddie kept his eyes on the hall in front of the living room doorway. He sighed in relief when the all too familiar woman that gave birth to him put her purse down and slid her shoes off. The peaceful expression changed to aggression when she looked up at the people in her living room. "Freddie, who are these people? I thought I've told you not to let strangers inside when I'm not home." She walked over to him, protectively clutching his shoulders.

Freddie opened his mouth to speak, but Pam spoke up before anything else, "You mean you don't recognize this, Mary?" Ms. Benson turned at the sound of her old nickname. Her confused honey eyes stared at the blond in front of her. "It's Pam and Thomas, Mary. I can't believe you didn't recognize us." Pam had slid her arm under Thomas's as he leaned on the counter, wanting to leave.

Freddie looked between his mother and the two other adults in the room. His mother gasped in delight and looked towards her son. "Freddie, why don't you run along? I'll be in your room later to tuck you in." She said kissing his temple and slightly pushing him towards his room. Freddie rolled his eyes, but glad to be able to leave the adults. The comments Ms. Puckett had told him were still buzzing around his head. What was the big secret everyone seemed to know, but him? His bedroom door clicked closed and he moved to sit on his bed. His window slid opened, from the fire escape, as Carly and Sam jumped back inside.

Sam's eyes were red as Carly kept slightly shaking at the slightest noise. He slowly looked over to the girls and motioned them to sit down. He pulled out a sweatshirt for Carly as Sam lay on her stomach diagonally across his bed. They lay silently on his bed as the adults spoke joyfully in the living room.

"So what do we do now?" Sam spoke up for the first time since she and Carly left.

Sam looked over at Carly, who had fell silently asleep on Sam's left, while Freddie was on her right. She sat up, pulled the end of the t-shirt to wipe stray tears that escaped the corners of her eyes. Freddie stared at her from the corner of his eyes. He lay on his back, arms under his head, with a blank look at the ceiling. "Sam." He said silently, as she sighed in frustration when more tears escaped and ran down her cheeks.

"What, Freddie? You ready to chew my head off after all you've seen today? Well go ahead, I don't care anymore," Sam said, voice breaking near the end. She threw her arms in the air from frustration of the tears flowing down past her chin.

He sat up, gently putting his hand on her shoulder. Baby blues bore into his soul as she sniffed and hiccupped. "Sam, why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"You want to know what's going on, Freddie." He nodded. "What's going on is that I'm trying to run away from my past, which has come back due to the fact that I ran away from it the first time."

"What?" He asked confused at the blond.

"My mother dates because she never married my father. They were high school sweethearts. He knocked her up right before graduation, so she ran away with him. They had my older sister, Amanda, and had the perfect life. He was going to propose to her, but she got pregnant again. This time, me and Melanie were born. Melanie and Amanda were the perfect kids. As soon as me and Melanie started school, everyone compared us. She was perfect in every way, I was the bastard child. She would get special attention, my father would slap me when I brought the best grade I could possible get on my spelling test, a C. The abuse just went from there. Amanda and Melanie both got into a fancy shmancy boarding school for the top students of Washington, while I stayed in Public school. They both went there on a full scholarship and my father just called me stupid. Teachers would ask how I got my bruises and cuts. I would make up lame excuses, ran into a door, fell down the stairs. They tried calling my parents, my dad, who drank himself to sleep every night after Melanie left, would cuss them out, telling them they're worthless people who should mind their own shitty business. We moved after that; and every single time it happened. My dad would blame me every time the teachers would figure it out, beat me for hours. Finally, we moved to Seattle. I met Carly and Spencer and felt like I was safe. I would go to Carly's house every day after school and Spencer would feed us a snack. One day, I got home a bit later than usual. It was about nine p.m. and my dad had been drinking heavily. He started asking questions, where was I, who was I with, have I been out fucking boys like the slut that I am, things like that. He broke my arm that day but as soon as my mother got home, they got into a huge fight, which ended in them fucking around the whole house. I sneaked out of my room and ran to Carly's house. They took me to the hospital, where I told her what had been going on. I stayed at their house until my mother called, she told me she and my father would change. Naïve as I was, I came home. It was good for a while, until I got a detention. He beat me so bad that he pushed me to the street and threw a couple of my clothes out in the sidewalk. I walked to Carly's house, while she called the police. They arrested him and that's where he's been for the past six years. He recently got out about a month ago and he was living on the streets. My mother found him, and he came home. Melanie and Amanda came home and everything was right; until they left. That's where I've been for the past couple of weeks, hiding from my past." Sam finished, looking at her hands. Carly had awoken through half of her speech as Freddie just stared at the blond. How could someone go through all of that and still be where they are today? He remembered what her mother had told him, _"Sam wouldn't be where she is today if it wasn't for me."_

Tears had been sliding throughout her speech. Sam couldn't stop the stronger flow as she finished. Carly sat up and hugged her as she cried on Freddie's sweatshirt. There was a knock on the door. "Freddie, may I come in? I want you to meet some people." It was a female's voice. Freddie's eyes widened as he heard his mother's joyful voice behind the door. They could hear the chatter of the adults, laughter, excitement, and a voice Freddie's never heard come from his mother.

"Um….I'm kind of busy, mom. I'll be out in a second. Give me five minutes." He said as the girls scattered, retrieving their belongings and scuffled their way out of his window.

**Hmmmm...it didn't end the way I wanted it but I guess you'll just have to stay tuned. Sorry if I disappointed anyone in this chapter but I had to get Sam's past out, no matter how bad the chapter got. (in other case, how boring.) well thanks for the patience and hopefully, I'll get something out by the end of next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously:**

"_Freddie, may I come in? I want you to meet some people." _

_ "Um….I'm kind of busy, mom. I'll be out in a second. Give me five minutes." He said as the girls scattered, retrieving their belongings and scuffled their way out of his window. _

**Chapter 3**

Heavy footsteps filled the silent room. "So you're telling me that Mr. Puckett has been in prison this whole time and when he was finally released, your mother just let him back in to your lives again?"

Sam nodded. Carly, Sam and Spencer were currently in the living room, Sam wearing a pair of Carly's old pajamas. They had jumped down the fleet of stairs from the fire escape and made it back up to Carly's loft without being seen by Sam's parents. Sam had silently cried the entire time she was escaping. It was mind boggling to her how far Carly and Freddie would go for her when she treated Freddie like shit and took advantage of her best friend sometimes. She just couldn't get it past her.

"Spencer, what are we going to do? Sam can't go back there. Look what's happened to her! This isn't my best friend, she's hollow inside!" Carly broke into sobs as she spoke. Sam couldn't see her be like this, she didn't deserve it.

Sam stood up from her spot on the couch. Carly looked over to her. "I'm going to Amanda's house; to set things straight between us and my dad."

"Sam?" Carly said slowly. Spencer looked at the small blond. This girl grew up in his very eyes. She'd been through so much more than Carly and himself, and she could still stand here in front of them.

Carly moved to stop Sam from leaving but Spencer stretched out his arm. "No. Let her go, Carly. We can't do anything more than to be there for her from this point. You knew this was coming; you and I knew it since the day she told us at the hospital."

"But, Spencer!"

"No, But Spencer, me, Carly. You know Sam can do this; you just have to believe in her that she can do it." Spencer sat cross-legged on the single couch.

Carly sat back down, silent tears streaming down her pale face. Sam looked at her best friend. She couldn't stand putting her through all of this. She hated herself for asking so much of them, and turning her back on them in the last stretch of things. Sam knew she was running away, she just didn't want her best friends to know. She would never see them again, never break their hearts again; it was for the best. "I'm going to bed." Carly nodded as Spencer stood up and left the room.

Carly waved goodnight to the blond and ascended the stairs. Sam extended the blanket across the couch. She was used to sleeping on the Shay's couch. She slept on the couch more than her own bed. The lights had been turned off a couple of minutes later, and Sam had situated in the covers filled with pink flowers and teddy bears. Her eyes felt heavy with sleep. She struggled to keep her attention locked on the ceiling. The ticking of the clock from the kitchen was beating in a rhythmic matter.

_The clouds were black. Grass was blue. She couldn't stop running. Hard breathing surrounded her at every corner of the pasture, but she couldn't see who it was. Her legs where shaking, her whole body numb. She finally collapsed as the breathing got heavier and louder in her ears. She shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs. A gentle hand brushed her hair back behind her ear. Baby blues opened and look up. The sky was clear; the grass was greener than she'd ever seen before. Footsteps where heard around her. She sat up, brushing the rest of her blond locks from her face. Then she saw them; those chocolate brown eyes she adores. She couldn't look away. Her face inched towards his as the eyes stayed in place. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer and reached towards the eyes. Her body felt as if she were falling, falling, falling. She couldn't stop herself; she just kept falling. _

_BOOM._ Her body hit the floor, hard. Sam was tangled in the feminine covers; sweat glazed her forehead. She groaned as she tried to untangle herself. "Well isn't this ironic?" she asked herself. She could hear the hum of the refrigerator, the nonstop tick tock from the clock. Sam growled. "_That's it_," she thought, "_I'm sick and tired of my life. I'm going to find Amanda, now_." Sitting up from her spot on the couch, she recollected her things in her backpack and unlatched the lock. Heaving the door open and closed, she cringed when the chain clanked against the wooden door. Her bag bumped against her back. She shut the door closed as quietly as she could.

"What do you think you're doing, Sam?" a deep voice groaned behind her.

She rolled her eyes at the voice. "What does it look like I'm doing, Freddork?" She growled.

"It looks like your running away, again."

She turned around, glaring with her baby blues. "Whatever, Fredwina. You don't know shit, so don't tell me what you think you know," she spat out.

"Then whatever you're planning to do, it's not worth it." Sam kept her glare towards him as he looked sincerely at her.

"Like I said, you don't know shit." Her arms crossed over her chest.

"I know more than you think, Sam." His voice hardened.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well enlighten me, Fredward," Sam leaned against the wooden door, having dropped her backpack next to her foot.

"You're trying to run away, again. You're going to find your older sister, Amanda, who's in college at Seattle University **(1) **to see if you can convince her to talk to your father so he can stop the abuse he's done to you since you were younger." He smirked.

"Did Carly tell you?" she growled.

"Did you even think about what my mother was talking about when your parents showed up at my house while you and Carly left?" Sam mumbled. "What was that Sam? Anyway, did you even have the mind to check the time when you tried to escape Carly's?"

"Why are you even up and out here?" She asked, glaring.

"If you would have checked the clock, you would have known what time it was."

"That doesn't answer my question, Freddork."

"It's the same time I go jogging every day, five thirty a.m., Sam." Freddie smirked. Sam looked down, almost defeated. That's when she finally noticed him, from the corner of her eyes. His light blue jogging suit, pearpod in his left pocket and the headphones wrapped around his ears. She had wondered how he looked so fit, well, for a dork, anyway.

"I'm still going, you can't stop me," she whispered. "I need to make things right."

"No, Sam, you're still not going. Not if I can help it." He stared her down. She lifted her baby blues with an intense glare set in her eyes.

"Yes, I am, Freddie."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Sam, don't make me do something that we'll both regret."

Sam threw her head back and laughed. "Do your worst, Fredward."

He groaned, and took a step forward. She braced herself for any punch he was ready to throw, but it never came. His hands wrapped around her shoulders, as he embraced her in a hug. She looked up, confused. His face was mere inches from hers as she just stared. She couldn't move her body. It felt as if they were on the fire escape again. He was gaining in on her, and she couldn't do anything. "Now!" he said, as he was a few centimeters away from her lips. A hand reached from behind with a cloth. Her eyes widened as they covered her mouth. She tried to scream; but it was muffled by the cloth on her mouth. She screamed until she was out of breath. She felt her body go numb, and heavy. She dug her nails into Freddie's hoodie as she felt her knees give out. Her head lolled forward and pounded into his chest. Her body slipped downwards as Freddie reached out to grab her. He lifted her small body into his arms as Carly opened the door to her apartment.

When Sam opened her eyes, she heard the shower running. She tried to turn her body, but she couldn't move. She grunted and groaned until she gave up, her body still heavy from passing out earlier. "Thanks for coming on such a short notice. Sam could use all the support she can get at this point." Sam could hear Carly speaking to another female in the room. She could hear mumbling as her hearing gradually came back.

**A/N Well I hope you enjoyed it. I've been working on it during my easy classes all week. I was too tired to go out this Friday so instead I stayed home and finished typing this, just for you guys! But, hopefully, I can get the next chapter up around this time next week or before I leave to the Homecoming Game C: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Stay Tuned for the next Chapter! Additional Note bellow. **

**(1)** I'm not sure if it's a real college or not, I kind of made it up as I went along. But if it is a real college then that's cool; I don't own it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously:**

_When Sam opened her eyes, she heard the shower running. She tried to turn her body, but she couldn't move. She grunted and groaned until she gave up, her body still heavy from passing out earlier. "Thanks for coming on such a short notice. Sam could use all the support she can get at this point." Sam could hear Carly speaking to another female in the room. She could hear mumbling as her hearing gradually came back._

**Chapter 4**

"It's no problem, Carly. Sam is my baby sister, why wouldn't I be here?" Sam tried to recognize who was speaking. She could hear Freddie chatting away with a female as well.

"Oh, Freddie, you're such a good friend for helping Sam like that." The very feminine voice said. Sam felt like gagging. The blond sat up from the couch, but leaned on the back due to her head pounding. She groaned and shut her eyes.

"Sam; you're awake!" She could hear Carly run towards her, the foot of her heels stomping on the wooden floor.

"Carly, could you not yell so loud, please?" Sam cried.

"Sammy, you're alright! When Carly told us what Daddy has been doing to you, Melanie and I rushed right over." Sam opened her eyes to have light brown curls slap her face. Light arms encircled the small blond as tears stained Freddie's t-shirt as the older girl cried. Sam looked past the brown curls to see Melanie standing next to Freddie, silently crying; Freddie had thrown an arm over her shoulders, consoling her.

"You told them?" Sam cried, jumping out of Amanda's grasp and steady on her feet.

"Sam, I had to tell them! How else would they come here?" Carly yelled from the kitchen.

"Maybe I wanted to leave or run away! Did you ever think of that?" Sam was furious.

"Yeah, both Freddie and I did, that's why Spencer called them and explained the situation." Carly stepped from behind the bar, smiling. Sam looked to the couch, staring at her older sister, slightly glaring at her.

"Sammy-kins, we care about you, no matter how much you try to push us away." Melanie sniffed her way through her sentence. Freddie

Sam scoffed, "Mel, you need to stop acting so fake. It's only 'cuz Freddork is standing next to you that you're playing the victim." There weren't many differences between the twins, besides their eye color; Sam had her mother's baby blues while Melanie received a golden brown color. The girls glared at each other, while Amanda moved to hold Sam back.

"Sam, Mel, you both need to calm down." Amanda said, flipping her brown curls over her shoulders. The twins glared at one another as Amanda sighed in frustration. Melanie puffed in aggravation and sat down next to Freddie on the couch. Sam smirked in triumph as she turned to glare at her so-called best friend for betraying her trust; and most well kept secret.

"Carly….how could you do this to me?" she said quietly. She cast her eyes downward, so as not to look at the brunet.

"I did it for your well being, Sam." Carly smiled. She knew it wasn't easy for Sam to see her sisters. The Chlorophyll had knocked the blond out for several hours and had given Spencer enough time to call the Puckett sisters and have them drive to Seattle. Sam glanced at the clock; it was 10 pm; she'd been knocked out for 15 hours. She could hear the shower turn off in the distance. "Spencer must be out of the shower. Amanda, if you still wanted that shower, you can go ahead and grab your things, he'll be out in about ten minutes."

Amanda nodded and stood up. She kissed Sam's disheveled curls and grinned, "Keep your head held high kiddo. We'll get through this no matter what." Sam couldn't help but smile at her older sister. No matter how old they got, Amanda was always so cheesy; but she knew what to say at the right time. Sam felt a presence stare at her; she turned her eyes slightly, seeing through her peripheral vision. She saw a pair of chocolate brown eyes stare at her. She turned her head to a picture of Freddie sitting on the couch with Melanie in his lap. Melanie was playing with his hair as he stared at her, or, in Sam's mind, in her direction. They locked eyes, and Freddie set his on a new object as soon as he saw her baby blues; his cheeks dusted a rosy pink. He turned to look at the other Puckett twin in his lap, who giggled when she saw his cheeks.

Sam stood up, "I think I'm going to head off to bed. Where'm I crashing tonight?"

Carly thought for a minute. "How about you and I share a bed, like when we were little?"

Sam's eyes glittered with laughter. "Yeah, that sounds about right. I guess I'll be heading there now. Goodnight Mel, Freddork."

Sam and Carly ascended the staircase to fix the bedroom, so both girls were comfortable when they slept. Freddie rolled his eyes at the constant nicknames that Sam always gave him; but he never minded, one could say he craved for attention from her. Melanie looked from Sam's retreating form to the gawking Freddie beneath her. Her mind clicked. A grin crept on her perfect face.

She pouted her full lips at the boy, "Freddie, do you think Sammy-kins is prettier than me?"

His whole face went scarlet. "Why-why would you ask that, Mel?"

She grew closer to his face, lips an inch apart. "Because, dear Freddie, I see the way you look at her. I know what teenage boys dream of at night. There's a whole different side of me who you haven't seen bucko."

His eyebrow reached the sky. He couldn't believe what had just come out of her mouth. Melanie Puckett looked so innocent, so perfect. "What did you just tell me?"

Melanie heard footsteps descending the stair case. She could hear Sam and Carly's conversation grow louder. Her manicured nails cupped Freddie's cheeks together. "You heard me." The girl's conversation grew louder; Melanie knew she would have to act fast. Freddie's reaction was still that of confusion, until Melanie closed the small gap between them. His eyes widened, until she ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, raising a moan from the girl sitting on him.

Sam's gag echoed from the stairs. "Gross, if you're going to do that, get a room you two."

Melanie broke the kiss, grinning. She giggled at the boy below her; his face still stunned from the kiss. He looked over to the girls on the staircase. He could see the hurt in Sam's eyes as she glared and pretended to be mad at the two. He felt ashamed for kissing Melanie, when he had his beauty in front of him all along. He opened his mouth to speak, when Sam ran back up the stairs, leaving for the rest of the night. The two teens sitting on the couch glanced at Carly.

"Oh, um, we came down here to tell Melanie that the spare room was ready. Tell Amanda when she comes out of the bathroom that she's staying with you tonight as well. Goodnight you two," Carly ran up the stairs after Sam, skipping every other stair. When the brunet reached her bedroom door, it was closed shut. She sighed heavily and opened the door. "Sam, are you alright?"

"Leave me alone, Carly. I don't want to talk about it," the blond mumbled into the pillow. Carly sighed. Sam heard the ruffle of the covers move about as the lights clicked off.

"Goodnight Sam," Carly breathed.

The blond turned her body when she heard the light flip off. She lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking. "That bitch! She probably figured it out. Carly doesn't believe me that little Miss Perfect is very much aware of what's going on around her. She insists on taking everything I have that makes me the least bit happy. Amanda never sees her do anything wrong. Augh, I hate when they visit, it makes the situation worse than it seems," Sam thought. Memories of her childhood flashed through her mind, as she calmed down and fell asleep.

Sam awoke to the sound of giggling. She groaned and tried to cover her ears with the pillow under the mess of blond curls. "Spencer, stop it," the feminine voice continued giggling. At the sound of Spencer's name, the blond sat up, curious.

**A/N Sorry it's a bit short, it was Homecoming week at my school and between all the excitement and ridiculousness of my school, I got extremely distracted. I solemnly swear that next week's chapter will be much longer. Thanks for the patience! Have an amazing week/weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So so sorry this is insanely late! I had a MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK. This chapter is going to mainly be a filler type but hopefully its still good. **

**Previously: **

_Sam awoke to the sound of giggling. She groaned and tried to cover her ears with the pillow under the mess of blond curls. "Spencer, stop it," the feminine voice continued giggling. At the sound of Spencer's name, the blond sat up, curious. _

**Chapter 5**

Throwing the covers back, Sam jumped from the bed and sprinted to the open door. The giggling bad increased the closer she had gotten to the door. There was a breathy whisper undertone followed by louder laughter. Sam held her hair back with her left hand and held on to the door frame with her right hand. Her eyes widened at the sight, Amanda's back was against the wall with her legs wrapped around Spencer's torso. He had the older girl pushed up against the wall, his face buried in the crook of Amanda's neck, her curls covered his own hair. Amanda had her arms thrown over his shoulders as her hands made their way through the mess of her own curls and into her straight locks. Sam could hear the murmur of whispers start up again as Spencer dug his face further into Amanda's neck as she simply laughed her face peaceful. Sam turned her head to go back into the room. She scanned the room for a quick item. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her item and stood back at the doorway. _Click. _The blonde wasn't sure it the two saw the flash or not, but she tip-toed back to bed, laughing. Suddenly, there was a tap on the window. The blonde quit her laughter as another tap followed the first one. Curiously, she got up from the bed and walked towards the window. Pushing the window open, she rolled her eyes at the sight. Freddie stood on the side of the fire escape, facing away from the window.

"What are you doing, Freddork?" the blonde asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hiding from Melanie," his back stayed slammed against the wall.

Sam chuckled. "You're hiding from the ever so perfect, Mel?" He nodded. "Why?"

"She's been chasing me around since last night, telling everyone that I'm her boyfriend, when I keep telling her I'm not. Now she's even trying to talk to my mother about our "relationship"," he sighed.

Sam continued to laugh. "She thinks you're her boyfriend?"

He nodded once again. "She's delusional!"

Sam's gleeful face turned straight into a frown. Her eyes began to smolder Freddie as he stared off into Seattle from the fire escape. He felt her silence threatening and turned to her. He felt sorrow as soon as he did. She sighed and stepped outside. "You don't understand, Freddo. Mel's always gotten what she wants. Since the day my dad saw her potential. In a lot of ways, she's like Carly; smart, beautiful, stylish, charming, etc. That's where we went our separate ways. She got all the good attention as the first twin, I got the rest."

Freddie's eyes went from starring at her face, to her smoldering eyes. She looked distressed from her difficult past. He moved an arm around her shoulders as she sat there, deep in thought.

"Sam? Sam? Where are you?" Freddie's eyes widened. Sam looked around for a place to run. Her name kept being called out by the soft voice. "Sam? Sammy-kins?" Sam pushed Freddie out onto the stairs leading down to the fire escape on the floor below. She turned to the open window and poked her head inside.

"What is it Mel?" she asked, a bit angry at her twin.

Melanie sighed dreamily, "I was wondering if you've seen my little Freddie-kins, the oh-so-wonderful man of mine? I just love the way his big strong arms feel around me, holding me close when I seem sad."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I knew you were always an actress at heart. You've never cared about my sanity, only about yourself!"

Melanie gasped dramatically, "Sammy! How could you say those horrible words to your own flesh and blood! You're just jealous that I captured the heart of the man whom you adore! Well it's too late, sister, because he's mine now! And if you dare split us up, I'll tell daddy!"

"Really, Mel, you're playing that game?" Sam crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes.

"Well, no, but you get the idea!" Melanie stomped, acting like a five year old. She puffed out her cheeks, "I know he's on the fire escape. And you can't keep him from me forever, Sammy. YOU HEAR THAT BENSON? YOU'RE MINE!" The petite blonde stomped her way out into the hall. Sam laughed, she knew Melanie wasn't serious; she's only messing with Freddie. So far, it's freaked the hell out of him, that's for sure. Sam made her way to the open window and motioned Freddie to come back inside. Freddie apprehensively inched inside.

"You sure she's gone?" He said as he froze.

"For now she is or until she finds something better to do." Sam grinned.

He let out a sigh of relief. Making his way to Carly's bed, he relaxed. Sam sat next to him on the bed. "So…you and my sister?"

He groaned and fell back on the bed, arms flying to cover his face. "You know that's not true."

Sam grinned. With a chuckle she commented, "What will Carly think?"

He sat up quickly at the sound of Carly's name. "You know I don't think of Carly the same way since we dated." He glared.

"Well I don't see it that way; personally I don't believe you, Benson." She carried a wicked grin on her features.

She was challenging him, question was, did he want to give in. "How do you propose I can convince you, Puckett?"

"Hm…oh I don't know. Go out with my sister for real? You know…so she can get you out of her system. She goes through boys like candy. You won't be anything special to her. She's not a virgin you know." Sam had a mischievous look on her features.

"What the hell, Sam! You really want me to go out with your sister?"

"Yeah! It'll get her ass out of my hair while I deal with the whole "I'm your father so I'll beat the shit out of you," dilemma. Please, Freddie."

"Sam, how could you even think of this? Do you honestly think I would go through with it?"

"Freddie, please. For me?" Sam's face grew closer to his. Freddie gulped hard as Sam's face was centimeters from his. Her lips, red and plump, smelled of sweet watermelon.

"Uhm…sure." Sam squealed. With a quick, sudden peck to his lips, she looked the happiest he's seen her since she showed up to his house, blood stained locks and bruised skin. Her cheek was cut on the left side from a sharp object slicing her skin but her bruises looked better in the sunlight than they had last night. "Sam, can I ask you a question?"

Sam stopped bouncing on the bed and landed next to Freddie. "What's up, Fredwina?"

"What happened the other night?" He said, cautiously.

Her face dropped. "I think it's better if we keep some stuff to ourselves, Benson." She rose from the bed and left him there, touching his lips and watching her retreating figure leave the room.

**SOOOO whatcha think? good? bad? eh? can be better? again i'm sorry if it didn't satisfy everyone. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon and be *gasp* LONGER? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously: **

_What happened the other night?" He said, cautiously. _

_ Her face dropped. "I think it's better if we keep some stuff to ourselves, Benson." She rose from the bed and left him there; touching his lips and watching her retreating figure leave the room. _

**Chapter 6**

"He said he'll do it."

"Really? He actually agreed?"

"Yup, he's all yours for the week. Remember, make it believable, Kay?"

"Honey, who do you think you're talking to? I was born an actress."

"Right, sure, whatever you say Mel."

"Hey, Sam you in here?"

"Shit." Sam murmured under her breath. Melanie jumped up from their position on the floor and ran towards the glass door of the iCarly studio. "Hey Carly, I'm in here!"

Bare heels pounded the ground as Sam jumped up and grabbed a bean bag to lay on. Melanie opened the door to the frazzled looking Carly. "What's up with Freddie? Sam…what did you do to him? He's sitting in my room, starring absentmindedly at the walls."

Sam stood up. "I didn't do anything, Carly! Melanie was the one looking for him." Carly turned to the second Puckett in the room.

"Oh, so is it true? Are you guys really going to become an official couple?" Carly squealed.

"I'm positive! Freddie said he loves hanging out with me. I don't have a doubt in my mind that we aren't going to become a couple soon." Melanie gushed.

Carly squealed, "Oh I'm so happy for you both! You two are going to make such a cute couple!"

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, they're both perfect dorks."

"Sam, can you be happy for your sister for once?" Carly said, putting her hands on her hips, disappointingly.

"Oh trust me, I am. I just feel sorry for the rest of us who have to watch them be all lovey-dovey." Sam said, scuffing her foot on the ground.

"You're just mad because he likes me better. Maybe because I don't abuse him like daddy does to you. God, Sam, could you ever act like a girl?" Melanie laughed.

"You better be glad you're my sister, or else I would beat the shit out of you, you fucking whore." Sam said, closing in on Melanie; stabbing her finger into Melanie's chest. Melanie smirked.

"Oh, um, ok. Sam why don't you go downstairs and see that Spencer doesn't catch anything on fire," Carly nervously said, pulling the twins apart.

"Whatever," Sam said, pulling her hoodie over her head. Melanie smiled and sat down on a bean bag.

Slamming the door behind her, she through a loud, frustrated grunt; punching the wall. Stomping down the stairs, she heard her name being called. "Sam? Sam, what's wrong?" Sam's heart fluttered. She could recognize that voice anywhere. Keeping her façade, she continued to stomp down the stairs.

"What, could you possible want, now, Benson?" She growled.

"Will you just calm down? I asked a simple question," he growled back. She had reached the bottom of the stairs; she was one step from the ground, catching up in his height. Puffing out her chest, she knew which buttons to push at what time, but she didn't want it to get too far this time. She knew she needed him, more than ever now that that bastard was back.

"Nothing's wrong," she spat.

"There you go again, Sam; pushing everyone away. Do you think you can handle everything yourself? Look where that's gotten you! The only friends you have are me and Carly, and possible Gibby. You don't trust boys, you barely trust me, and you defiantly don't trust, nor like, your family. What are you going to do if something were to happen, like if I stopped defending you? Or Carly left your life. You would have Gibby left, and I'm pretty sure you would drive him away. You drive everyone away. Why? Because you think you can do everything yourself. Reality check, Sam; you can't do everything yourself. You have Carly, Gibby, Spencer and I. So what are you doing not trusting the only people that mean anything to you?" Freddie breathed heavily. Sam glared holes through his skull.

"What could you possible know about me that makes you think you're a friend of mine?" She glared.

"I'm here aren't I?" Freddie smirked.

"AUGH! You little…!" Sam growled.

"SAM OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" a deep voice came from behind the front door.

Sam's lips closed shut, whimpering. Her body was still slightly shaking, high off the pleasure from the conversation with Freddie. She didn't want to see him, not now; not ever. Freddie moved towards Sam, slowly. The pounding on the door continued. Freddie could see Sam shutting down in front of him. He pulled his jacket off of him and threw it over her petite form. Putting pressure on her shoulders, he got her attention.

"Sam, let's go somewhere else. Come on, you're safe with me," He nudged her in the direction of Spencer's room. Hiding from view, he whispered, "Sam…Sam…You're alright. Sam, you're fine. I'm here."

She looked up at him, her eyes distant. The pounding continued, as did the yelling. "SAM, I SAID OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WITH THAT BENSON KID, YOU WHORE!"

They heard steps descending the stairs. Amanda ran down, skipping the last two steps. Freddie motioned to get her attention. "Amanda!" He whispered hoarsely.

Whirling her pair of periwinkle eyes at the sound of her name, they settled on the couple. Jogging silently, she whispered, "Freddie, what's up? Why's my father breaking the door down?"

"I don't know. Sam and I were just talking and he showed up at the door, demanding to come in. I didn't go near the door because I tried to keep Sam from going near him, just to break down in front of him."

Amanda nodded. "Good idea. Get Sam in Spencer's room, I'll take care of dear ol'daddy."

Freddie nodded. Nudging Sam through the door, he turned and locked it. Sitting her down on Spencer's bed, on the far wall opposite of the door, Freddie clutched her shoulders tight. Sam hands fisted Freddie's jacket as she crossed her arms inside; silent tears streamed down her face.

"Sam…Sam…Look at me Sam," Freddie said, quietly. Sam's baby blue eyes look distantly at his chocolate eyes. He smiled at her. "You're alright. You're safe now Sam. Amanda's talking to him right now. He won't bother you again." Wiping her tears away with his thumb, he rested his hand on her cheek. She gently touched his hand. His smile widened as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

A loud sob escaped her lips as she threw her arms around his neck, dropping both of them to the ground. A sharp pain spread through his mid back as they hit the ground; Sam sobbing into his shirt, clenching bits of fabric in her small hands. Freddie rubbed circles into her lower back, brushing her golden locks away from her face; whispering reassurance in her ear. After a while, Sam lifted her head from his damp shirt, smiling. He smiled back.

She chuckled. "What?" he said, laughing as well.

"It's just…I've never let anyone see me cry, let alone sob, besides Carly. Or see me in such a vulnerable position as this." She started brushing his hair back, enjoying the slight roll of his eyes every time she rubbed his scalp before brushing it out.

His grip around her waist tightened. Biting on the inside of his cheeks, he tried to keep focused on Sam's words, instead of her moving lips. "We-we should probably get up now. You know, to see if Amanda got rid of your dad." His face felt hot; his skin tingled.

Sam coughed, "You're right. We should get up." Rolling off his warm body, she sat up on the ground. Freddie jumped to his feet, throwing a hand out to lift Sam from the ground. Looking up at him, she realized how tall he was. "Thanks Freddie," she whispered hoarsely.

"What was that, Sam?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"I said 'thanks.' Now don't make me say it again, cuz I won't," she playfully grinned.

His face grew closer, a smirk on his lips, "I still didn't hear you. Say it again, one more time."

She breathed heavily in his face, "No."

Freddie smirked; popping his cheek, he parted his lips to speak when Sam lunged at him. Freddie's eyes bulged out. Samantha Puckett was kissing him. No, cross that out, Samantha Puckett was ravaging his lips, grabbing locks of his hair, tugging and clawing his back, her knees wrapped around his torso. Freddie's hands went directly to Sam's lower back, holding her up. Moving towards a desk Spencer kept on the wall where his door was, but hidden from view. Sam sat on the table, legs wrapped around Freddie, her breathing labored; as she ran her hands through his hair. Freddie slipped his hands below her shirt, playing with the ends of it and rubbing around her torso.

Their breath heavy as they stopped to breathe, Freddie glanced at Sam. Sam spaced out, staring at the ceiling. "You said we'd never do that again, Sam."

Sam looked into Freddie's eyes, "So what? People break promises all the time. Everyone says things they don't mean. Who says I have to keep mine?" She stared at the ground, biting her lower lip.

Freddie groaned. Sam looked up, confused. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She asked.

"You know what. That thing that you do with your lips every time you…just don't do that again." Freddie frustratingly grunted out, looking at the wall behind her.

Sam bit her lip, thinking. Grinning, she moved his face to look at her. Slowly chewing on her lip, she mocked him. "Mmmmh." Freddie tried to look away, but Sam began moaning in his ear. Furious, Freddie jammed his mouth on her, shocking her. Sam's body fell back; she rested her hands on the table, holding her up. Gaining her balance, she grabbed his face, running her hands through his hair again; moans eliciting from both bodies.

Separating to breathe again, Sam's eyes fluttered, "Don't leave me, Freddie," she whispered breathily.

Freddie touched his forehead with hers, leaning on her. "I won't. Sam I-"

The gun shot bounced off the walls. The high pitched scream echoed from the living room. Heavy footsteps followed a door slamming. Sam gave Freddie a worried look. Jumping off the desk, they ran to the door, unlocking it. Tears formed at the corners of her baby blue eyes again as Freddie joined her side, grabbing onto her hand, squeezing it tightly.

**A/N Sorry I haven't been uploading recently. I worked really hard on this chapter, it just took a while to get the wording and scene out of my brain and into words. Also, I'm graduating this year so it's been pretty hectic recently...the saddest part of all is that my English grade went from an A to a C in a few weeks. I can't even try to pull it up because my teacher went to Spain for 2 weeks for a conference and left us with a project while she's gone. Lovely isn't it? Well anyway, sorry for my mini rant. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I loved writing it! C: **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Guys I am sooo sorry for making you wait so long for this last chapter. I had a serious case of writers block trying to finish this. I tried to keep an open mind when writing this. ( I even asked my sister to help because my block was so serious. FYI she hates reading but she's a hard cookie to please so I know she when she likes a book that it's good.) Anyway I hope you enjoy my last installment of RAG DOLL. Hopefully you'll see me writing more this summer! **

**Disclaimer: I will never own iCarly...But I'm trying to go to the cruise line to meet Nathan Kress and Jennette McCurdy. I don't have the money or time. :C**

**Previously: **

_Separating to breathe again, Sam's eyes fluttered, "Don't leave me, Freddie," she whispered breathily. _

_ Freddie touched his forehead with hers, leaning on her. "I won't. Sam I-"_

_ The gun shot bounced off the walls. The high pitched scream echoed from the living room. Heavy footsteps followed a door slamming. Sam gave Freddie a worried look. Jumping off the desk, they ran to the door, unlocking it. Tears formed at the corners of her baby blue eyes again as Freddie joined her side, grabbing onto her hand, squeezing it tightly._

**Chapter 7**

Carly sat on the last step, gripping the railing until her knuckles turned white. Amanda's body shook, almost violently, as Spencer held her shoulder's tight to keep her from losing her balance. Melanie stood next to the couch, gripping the gun in her steady hand. Sam jolted out of her trance. She let go of Freddie's hand and sprinted towards Melanie. Melanie casually turned to smile at her mirror, blood splattered on her light pink shirt.

Throwing the gun towards Sam, she said, "He won't bother you anymore. He can't hurt us Sam, he can't touch us. He's gone."

Sam gazed at the gun thrown at her. Her hands began to shake; dropping the gun, instantly, as if it were steaming hot. Body shaking, she spoke, "Melanie, how could you?"

Melanie laughed, "What do you mean, 'how could I?' Even YOU wanted him gone; out of our lives completely. Don't you remember what he did to me? He raped me! I know you haven't forgotten that day. The day he came home piss drunk and mixed us up. HE THOUGHT I WAS YOU! I should kill you too, but I can't. You're my sister. You did no wrong towards me. Sam, you know how much I hated him; how much we all wanted him dead. Don't deny you never having the thought of actually going through with killing him. I know you; we share identical D.N.A." Dropping her, suddenly heavy, body, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged herself. Sam sat down next to her, draping an arm around Melanie's shoulders. Curling up to Sam, Melanie continued her speech. "Daddy's gone, Sam. He's gone for good. I-I can't go through with our bet anymore. I'm sorry. You know I don't want him. I would never do anything to hurt you; you're one of the strongest people I know. I'm sure daddy knew too; I'm positive he knows that too, he wouldn't have stuck around so long if he didn't think otherwise. Tell him, Sam…" she drifted off, staring at the wall; her golden brown eyes blank. Sam brushed through Melanie's golden hair, thinking.

Soft footsteps tapped the floor behind the couch. A light hand brushed against Sam's sleeve. Looking up, her baby blue eyes met Carly's brown eyes. Pulling Melanie up from her shoulders, Sam carried her to the spare room, with Carly's help. Clicking the door closed, Carly held Sam's hand in her own.

"Sam, you kept the bet with Melanie? Why?"

"She promised to help me understand boys. She said that if I do a couple of things for her, she could help me with him. We kept a lot of secrets safe between each other; things I never wanted to speak about again or even have any one find out. When my father raped Melanie, I didn't know what to do. I felt like it was my entire fault. She swore to keep it a secret; she didn't want anyone finding out about it either. I-I never knew what to do; so I did what I did best, covered it up. I'm sorry for never telling you everything. You have to know, I never wanted anyone to find out about anything because I was afraid to look weak, to be constantly judged by my parents actions."

"Sam, you're my best friend. I will never judge you for what your mother and father decided to do. You are Samantha Puckett, not Thomas, Pam, Melanie, or Amanda Puckett. You know what? Samantha Puckett is the one of the most beautiful people I've ever met, even on a bad day." Sam giggled. "She's my meat loving, people-beating, best friend and I wouldn't want anyone else."

Sam embraced Carly, softly sinking tears on her shirt. Heavier footsteps approached them. Carly shifted her body to face the upcoming being descending from the landing. Softly brushing the blond curls back, Carly smiled. "Sam I think you should talk to someone else about this. I know how you feel, but just one more time."

Sam shook her head, mumbling into her shoulder. Carly lightly let go of Sam's limp body as she felt herself being lifted and brought into a tighter embrace. Looking up, her baby blue eyes met the same chocolate brown eyes she cherished earlier. Her tucked arms were against his upper body, feeling the curvature of his toned muscles through his thin shirt. She began to struggle, not wanting him to see her like this. He brushed through her hair, softly and kissed her cheek. "Sam. You don't have to do this anymore. It's okay. I'm here for you." He spoke softly in her ear. Sliding her arms form between their bodies, she encircled them around his neck and inhaled his scent.

"I'm fine, Freddie; really, I am. Can you possibly put me down now?" Sam exhaled in his ear, sending shivers down his body. Feeling her feet firmly on the ground, she turned to look for Carly. Not spotting her best friend, she threw herself back onto Freddie, kissing his lips softly. Letting go, slowly, "thanks," she murmured.

"No problem," he said, breathlessly. Keeping their lips nearly touching, he smiled at her. "How would you like to go out with me? Get some fresh air. Clear your head. Come get a smoothie, my treat."

She smiled into his lips. "Only if you give me a piggy back ride all the way there."

He chuckled. "Hop on, Princess Puckett." She smiled and let him lift her onto his back. They rode the elevator down to the main floor. Shouting to Carly the location of their whereabouts, they joked their way to the Groovy Smoothie.

"So you never told me what Carly wanted you to tell me," he nudged her.

She shrugged her golden hair towards him. "It's nothing important."

"Sam, if Carly wants you to tell me, I know it's important."

Sam sighed. "You're not going to like what you hear."

"Try me."

"Melanie and I had an on-going bet to prove that she could make you fall in love with her and I bet her that you don't truly love me; that it was just in your nature to be nice towards everyone. She also tried to prove that I loved you. We had this bet that every time she proved me wrong, I would do things for her; homework, chores, as long as she would help me understand boys. The night he raped her, I knew some things had to be only between us. We didn't want anyone to find out what he's been doing. We were afraid of being called so many of the worthless names our father called us on a daily basis. She broke off our bet today though. She knew how much you meant to me and she couldn't see herself hurting me like when she kissed you. I didn't want to be held responsible for my parents actions so I hid from it all, including you," Sam took a deep breath. They had arrived across the street from the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie exchanged glances with the concrete.

"Sam, I don't know what to tell you. You bottled up all that stuff for so long, I just want you to know that you're not alone in this. My father died when I was a kid from a drug overdose. That's why my mom is so crazy sometimes. She can't handle loosing me, the way I can't handle loosing you," He lifted her hand in his, stroking the back with his thumb.

She glanced at their intertwined hands, smiling to herself. For once, she felt truly happy; wanted in life. Shifting her glossy eyes up to meet his, she threw her arms and hugged him. He chuckled at her actions of public affections. Kissing her forehead, he whispered in her ear, "Let's go get you a smoothie. I think you deserve it."

Gripping his hand, they intertwined their fingers to cross the street. A loud obnoxious horn blew towards them. Sam consciously turned her eyes in the direction. All too well, she recognized the beat up old volts wagon. Gasping loudly she let go of Freddie's hand. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Freddie, run. Get out of the street right now." She pleaded.

"Sam, what are you talking about? I'm not leaving you!"

"Freddie! Go, JUST GO!"

"No Sam."

"Augh! Why won't you listen to me just once?"

"I care about you too much to listen." He heaved. The horn blew almost next to his ear. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the fast approaching car. Suddenly, the car began to speed up even more. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Kissing her lightly, he pushed her to the sidewalk; receiving the full force of the car.

"FREDDIEEEEEE!" Sam cried as she ran towards his body. The driver ran out of the car, anger in their eyes. Sam hunched over, tears spilling out of her eyes. The driver stomped up to the petite blonde.

"You whore! How could you?" The voice demanded. Sam angrily rose from Freddie's limp body.

"How could I? HOW COULD YOU! You destroy everything I ever hold near! I think you should know the feeling, having a husband who abuses his children, physically and sexually!" Sam screamed. The driver glared at her. "I don't ever want to see your bitch ass self again! EVER! I refuse to call you mother. JUST LEAVE!"

Pam laughed. "Oh Samantha, you can't get rid of me as easily as you did your father. Remember, I'm who made you what you are today." Throwing her hair over her ear, Pam stomped back to her car and aggressively drove away.

Sam stayed with Freddie. Dialing 911 on her cell phone, she tried to choke down the tears that threatened to spill violently. Everything moved in a blur for Sam. The ambulance scooping Freddie from the ground, the way they took him away, when Carly came running up to her to see if she was fine. The paramedics offered to check Sam in to see if any injuries arose. She denied them but Carly insisted. Spencer drove them to the hospital, where she would sneak into Freddie's room just to hear his heart monitor beeping.

Freddie lay on the bed, still as a board. Sam grabbed his hand, telling him about her day. "Can you believe her? She wouldn't let me sneak in a Fat Cake! Not even a low Fat Fat Cake!" She chuckled. "Anyway, I should be getting to my room before Nurse Killer comes to find me here with you…again." She gave him one more longing glance and slowly let go of his hand. Smiling, she checked the clock across the room. Reaching the doorknob, she heard a noise behind her that broke her heart. The flat line of the heart monitor shattered her insides. Flashing around to face Freddie, she ran to his side. Tears clogged her eyes as they spilled thickly onto his bed sheet. Nurses piled in around the room to check on Freddie. The nurse that always checked on Sam came in.

"I'm sorry Samantha but you have to leave know." The nurse said in a soft voice.

Sam shook her head violently. "No! I can't leave him! I never got the chance to tell him that I loved him!"

The nurse grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. Sam's tears stained her smock. "Clarisse, you need to come here, quick."

The nurse, Clarisse, looked up from Sam's golden hair and to the younger nurse that came from inside Freddie's room. Clarisse nodded and told Sam to stay put. Sam curled up on a chair nearby until Nurse Clarisse came back out, five endless minutes later. Smiling, she gave Sam a knowing look.

Sam jumped from her spot on the chair and ran inside. Freddie was still hooked up to machines, nurses filing the room. Tears spilled again as she laughed at him. Freddie looked at her, arms open welcoming her. She covered her mouth in disbelief. Running towards him, she cried. Throwing herself on to him, the nurses grinned at the two. Brushing her hair back, he smiled. "I heard what you said earlier."

Her blue eyes looked at him questioningly. "I want you to know that I love you too. All of your demon headed beautiful self. Don't you ever forget that Samantha Puckett." Smiling she laughed at his cheesiness.

"Don't worry, I won't, Fredward Benson. I love you too much to forget someone like you."

"Good." He smirked as he leaned to kiss her heavily on her salty lips.

**END**

**A/N If it feels rushed, I'm sorry. I felt a bit rushed finishing it but every time I get to the end of fic I feel rushed to finish it. But I'm happy with the outcome. So (one last time) Review! and thanks for reading! C:**


End file.
